The present invention relates to a device for removing packaging material from a web roll. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for automatically removing packaging material covering the outer perimeter of a web packaging roll.
Rolls in which long sheets of single-piece webs, such as paper and metal foil, or composite sheets, such as laminated film, are rolled around a hollow core. These rolls are used in a variety of ways in a variety of different fields. For example, in rotary offset presses and rotary letter presses, the web to be printed is wrapped as a roll (hereinafter referred to as a web roll) and mounted in a web feeding device, feeding the web off the web roll.
A packaging material is rolled around an outer perimeter surface to cover the web roll. This packaging material prevents the web roll from becoming damaged or dirty when it is transported from a paper plant to a printing plant. When the web roll arrives at the printing plant, the packaging material must be removed before the web roll is used. The removal of the packaging material from the web roll is performed manually by a worker. The manual removal of the packaging material from the web roll takes time and reduces efficiency. The worker must also perform the complicated and tedious task of rolling up the packaging material removed from the web roll and disposing of it.